


Witness

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no mention of the gay personnel on Atlantis, but the fact that Doctor McKay and Colonel Sheppard were together, was no secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

When I was transferred to Atlantis, Don't Ask Don't Tell had already been revoked for a couple of months. In the welcoming packet handed out to us scientist and the Marines alike, there was a whole paragraph covering the retraction and a statement that Atlantis was a gay/lesbian/transgender.. basically anything, friendly community. There was no mention of the gay personnel on Atlantis, but the fact that Doctor McKay and Colonel Sheppard were together, was no secret.

I didn't believe it right away, not really. I'd seen them together on several occasions and there were definite moments where I could see the two of them together, but I never saw any real affection besides hands on backs and shoulders and seemingly fleeting touches. I never knew if it was because they still thought it had to be a secret or if neither were truly fond of public displays of affection. I'd hear stories in the lab about moments people caught between the two of them. How once when Doctor McKay was in a tiny explosion on Atlantis, the Colonel had rushed to his side the second he was free and dragged him off into an unused hallway. Unbeknownst to them Doctor Harvey saw the Colonel running his hands over Doctor McKay, as if he was checking to make sure he was completely whole.

I would have almost spent my entire time on Atlantis under the impression that Doctor McKay and Colonel Sheppard were nothing more than best friends if I hadn't been there to see it. Doctor McKay had been off world with other scientists on MX-7313 looking over an outpost they'd discovered there when he'd gotten kidnapped. He'd been missing for almost two weeks before he found his way back to Atlantis. I never got the real full story as of what happened to him, there's gossip but his experience never really fell into that category.

What I was there for, was his return. I'd been sitting in the gate room, helping Doctor Zelenka work on a wayward control panel, when the incoming wormhole sound went off. I didn't know where Colonel Sheppard came from, but he was running down the stairs with before I even stood up fully. Chuck had confirmed it was without a IDC but the Colonel was yelling for him to lower the shield. Several Marines were standing at the sides of the gate, waiting to fire in case it wasn't Doctor McKay. I'll admit I was concerned that it would end badly but my trust in the Colonel was well given and I wanted Doctor McKay back as much as any else did too.

Chuck had lowered the gate, no sooner after he did, then did Doctor McKay come limping back through the gate. He was without his uniform, bare chested, barefooted, just wearing tattered black pants. I couldn't see him very clearly, but he looked as if he hadn't showered in the entire time he was gone. He was limping heavily and I could see his mouth moving but for once his voice did not carry far enough for anyone beyond the Colonel and a few of the Marines to hear.

The Colonel was standing still but for a moment and then he was seemingly all over Doctor McKay. At first I thought he was just holding him up, but then I dared to take a step closer to the railing and I saw what was really happening. Doctor McKay was leaning on him heavily, his hands clutching the side of Colonel Sheppard's shirt, while the Colonel's hands were framing Doctor McKay's face a few inches in front of his own. One of the Marine had already called for a med team and I could hear the sound of a gurney being wheeled down the hallway.

Before it arrived, Colonel Sheppard leaned his forehead against Doctor McKay's, something I'd seen happen between the Athosians several time. But this one ended slightly differently, because Colonel Sheppard leaned in and kissed Doctor McKay. It was so softly, so perfect that I found feel my own heart pang in sympathy for them. The Colonel's hands were still on Doctor McKay's face when they kissed and I could only think that he was holding Doctor McKay, making sure that he couldn't be taken away again. Doctor McKay was holding on then too, he looked exhausted but he was seemingly clutching so hard at the Colonel's sides, I would imagine he'd have bruises later from it.

The whole scene couldn't have lasted more than a minute before Doctor Keller was reaching for Doctor McKay, pulling him out of the Colonel's arms. They wheeled him away with the Colonel still clutching the one thing he could, Doctor McKay's hand tightly within his own.

Afterward it felt as if no one wanted to move from their spot. It felt like we'd all just witnessed a secret moment, something none of us should have been there for. Mr. Woosley cleared his throat and then, like a flip had been switched, we all turned back alive. Doctor Zelenka excused himself to check on Doctor McKay and I agreed to finish up the diagnoses of the control panel on my own.

I transferred back to the SGC only a few months after that, they rotated most of the engineers back and forth, to give experience to those of us who really wanted it. I would hear stories about Doctor McKay and Colonel Sheppard when I was back on Earth every once in a while. I even heard the retelling of the kiss several times, I would find out later it was the first public kiss the two had shared on Atlantis. I knew what I saw there, that day in the control room. I didn't see just the first kiss they'd shared in public between them, I saw who they were, I saw Rodney and John standing down there, without a doubt in my mind, two men who were very much in love.


End file.
